Missing, Mikkel Dango
by xXBWFXx
Summary: Based on the "Rayman Pirate Community" forums. When 15-year-old El Dango mysteriously disappears from the PC house, MLII, Serza, Acarr and their friends have to embark on an epic adventure to find him. T for mild language.
1. Gone Fishing

**Okay, Um, this was originally a lol thread on the forum Rayman PC, which can be found at raymanpc . c o m. But now I'm going to turn it into a proper fanfic. ^^**

* * *

It had to be said, it was a particularly nice day. Birds were tweeting, bees were buzzing, and-

"Serza? C'mon, what do you think?"

MLII- possible the ditziest eleven year old alive- tugged at her friends arm impatiently.

"Yeah..sure."

To be honest. Serza wasn't really listening. She couldn't help it, but the topic MLII was discussing didn't particularly interest her.

"I've just told you half an hour's worth of Rayman-Plushy concept designs, and all you can say is Yeah Sure? Anyway, should I use string with the hands and feet, like, or would that be naff?"

"It might be considered un-PrO0o." Acarr, Serza's other friend (her best friend) suggested.

MLII scoffed. "As if I care what PrO0oO0oO0o think."

Serza and Acarr glanced at each other. They both knew that MLII had had a three month (or more) long battle with prO0o.

It was unclear what PrO0o actually did. As far as MLII knew, they were a bunch of teenagers that drifted around measuring people's "boonscores" and holding contests. Serza had a quite high boonscore, but Acarr and MLII hadn't been tested yet. Spiraldoor, another PC resident, had the "highest boonscore yet"but MLII privately put it down to the fact that the PrO0o group didn't seem to like him very much.

"Anyway," asked Acarr, "Where's Dango?"

Dango (or El Dango) was a friend of the girls, and was too random for his own good.

"Dango?" MLII faltered. "He...probably...just...took a ...walk....

"He coulda told us." Serza shook her head. "Something's wrong."

Meanwhile, back at the PC house, Xenon was trying to beat his high-score on Rayman 3, (Xenon was yet another resident, and basically made sure no-one was being too 'boonish' [as Pro0O would probably say]) when MLII, Serza and Acarr burst through the door.

"HE'S GONE!!!" they yelled simultaneously.

Xenon looked up from Globox's rain dance.

"Who's gone?"

"EL DANGO!!!!!!!!!!"

Xenon blinked, as the girls explained in a rushed sort of way what had happened.

"Well maybe he just took a walk?"

Serza shook her head. "He would have told us."

"He's definitely missing." MLII sighed.

Xenon rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay." he said eventually. "Go get the others."

The girls obediently rushed upstairs.

*

Meanwhile, iHeckler and Hoodie were discussing plans for world domination in a bedroom that was definitely not theirs but might have been Spiraldoors', when MLII burst into the room.

"ElDangoisgoneandweneedyoutofindhimwithussocomeoooooooooooooonnn!" With that, MLII grabbed the boys wrists and dragged them out of the room.

On the way downstairs, she passed Serza, who had her arm linked with Spiraldoors' and appeared to be dragging him.

"You'll come whether you like it or not."

"Look, I never said I didn't want to come, I'm just saying I don't like being drag...ouch!"

"Serza and Spiral, sitting in a tree..." muttered iHeckler, who was quite good at noticing things like arm linkage.

MLII slapped him.

"OW!!!"

"Well don't spout nonsense."

"You sound like my grandmother. OW!"

MLII pulled a face and rushed downstairs. However, in her hurry to get there, she knocked over Xenon, tripped over Stacey (another resident) and very nearly killed Hunch as well.

Just another normal day for MLII.

* * *

**If you don't like, don't laugh...or flame for that matter.**


	2. Matyuv Can't Talk

**Okay, my friend Will wrote this chapter. From now on, every other chapter will be written by him.**

'OMIGOD!' cried MLII as she helped Hunch to his feet. 'Hunch, are you OK?'

'Yeah, I think so...' moaned Hunch as he struggled up.

' : ' said Matyuv as he walked through the door and spotted Stacey with a pain in her leg.

While iHeckler and Hoodie were being treated like slaves, Acarr and Xenon waited by the door. Serza went too, but stopped on the way for a pretzel.

'Let us go! We have as much right as you have to push people around!' shouted Hoodie.

'Oh really?' MLII pulled another face. 'How come?'

'You've only been on this forum a few weeks,' added Stacey.

'I have a...umm...' Hoodie racked his brains to think what he could use as an excuse.

'Forget it, Hoodie, you'll never think of a good one to impress ME.' interrupted iHeckler.

'This isn't helping, as cruel as it is.' said Stacey.

' :D ' replied Matyuv, nodding his head.

As the party headed for the door in search of Dango, spiraldoor had just woken up from a nap, because he was so bored of waiting.

'Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty,' iHeckler said sarcastically.

Spiraldoor jumped up and raced to the dor before slamming it shut.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

"Brilliant." MLII closed her eyes. "Did you have to come out with that Sleeping Beauty crack?"  
iHeckler put on a wounded face. "But it's fun insulting Spiraldoor!"  
"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!" Hoodie pointed in a random direction, which unfortunately happened to be Stacey's.  
"I never said that."  
Matyuv sighed, through lack of a fitting emoticon.  
"Anyway." commented Serza, her mouth full of pretzel. "We've got an El Dango to find!"  
Unfortunately, because of the pretzel, no-one could understand her.  
"Nani?" questioned MLII, who was learning Japanese.  
Serza swallowed her pretzel and repeated herself.  
"Ohh. Arigato ^^"  
Acarr rolled her eyes. "I never knew it was possible to speak using emoticons.  
" D:" said Matyuv.  
"Indeed." Serza made for the door.

"So...any idea where he might be?" asked Xenon.  
MLII poked Acarr.  
"No, but he was definately with us earlier." said Serza.  
MLII poked Acarr again.  
Serza continued, "Then MLII started talking about Ray-Plushy."  
Xenon raised an eyebrow. "Ray-Plushy?"  
"Yeah, Ray-Plushy. Like Rayman, but he's a plushy."  
MLII poked Acarr a thrid time.  
"I think I could've guessed that."  
MLII poked Acarr yet again.  
"Stop that." muttered Acarr.  
"And then Acarr interupted asking where Dango was."  
MLII went to poke Acarr, but she dodged and MLII ended up poking Matyuv.  
" :X " said Matyuv.  
"Gomennasai." muttered MLII, and poked Acarr a fifth time.  
Acarr sighed, not for the first time that day.

Your turn Will! ^


	4. To T3h C4v3s!

**Note the :text: was originally a RPC smiley.**

Matyuv was interrupted by another poke. With anger in his voice, he shouted ' :destroy: '.

'We're still nowhere close to finding him. Maybe he did take a walk, but we were all so busy...' said Stacey.

Well, they ended up coming to a fork in the road. Two rows of shops, either side.

MLII, Spiraldoor, Stacey, Hunch and Serza went to the left.

iHeckler, Hoodie, Matyuv, Acarr and Xenon went to the right.

They looked in pretzel stores, video game shops and restaurants to find the missing Dango.

'I'm bored. Let's attempt world domination.' muttered iHeckler. Hoodie started listening to the conversation as his ears pricked up like a dog's.

'I'm listening...' Hoodie laughed with a smile on his face.

Matyuv, meanwhile, hadn't come out of the restaurant for ages. ' :drunk: ' he said, as he glugged down another glass of wine. Stacey stayed behind to pay the tab and help him to his feet again, once he'd stopped.

The road re-forked, joining into a dark, dusty alley with a big, foreboding cave.

'Should we try that?' Spiraldoor asked.

'No, I think I should stay behind and stick knives into my eyes instead.' said iHeckler, sarcastically. He got a high-five from Acarr and Serza.

MLII didn't, however. 'Come on, guys. We should really go find Dango now.'

Everyone trekked (or, in Matyuv's case, staggered) towards the cave entrance.


	5. MLII, AKA Sherlock

The cave, as the PC gang soon found out, was extremely dark. Even the power of eight torches didn't alter the darkness much, which Serza privately put down to the fact iHeckler and Hoodie often read under the bedcovers after lights-out.

"Eeepp." eeped MLII, clinging to Serza.

iHeckler rolled his eyes. "Last time we looked, we were searching for El Dango, not making noises strangely similar to Rayman TV series characters." He was immediately high-fived by Hoodie.

"Oh stop it. I don't liek the dark."

"OMG!" yelled Acarr. "Vocal typo!!!"

"OMG NO WAI!" yelled Serza.

Xenon sighed. "Stop with the vocal typos already. We've got an El DaNgO to find...wait, who vandalized my sentence?!"

"This place is making us go random!!!!" yelled Serza.

"Indeed." MLII rolled her eyes. "Now come o-"

Crash.

The PC slowly turned around to see...a pile of rubble. A rumbling sound could be heard.

"THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING!!!" shrieked MLII.

"NO SH*T SHERLOCK!!" shrieked iHeckler. "NOW RUN BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!"

Spiral was about to ask how it would be possible to make someone run, when he realised what they were talking about and ran anyway.

A long interval followed, with everyone running, MLII screaming, and iHeckler yelling at her to shut up. occasionally, they dodged into little...alleyways almost, to see if they could find EL Dango, but they didn't. Finally, they emerged out the cave coughing, just as it collapsed in to a pile of rubble.

" :D " said Matyuv.

"Yeah." MLII took a small blue device out of her neon pink handbag and inhaled . She then grinned. "So. Where are we now?"

"Uhh...." The PC gang took a look around.

They seemed to be in a narrow, nondescript little alleyway. To MLII's delight, there were cats walking along the top of fences.

"Ooh, kitty!" yelled MLII.

The cat mewled and scampered off.

"Aww, no." whinged MLII. "The kitty ran away."

The PC gang shrugged and walked on.

"Everyone's staring at us..." commented MLII.

"Not surprising, considering you're wearing a neon orange t-shirt with neon pink spots." said Spiral. "And "I love Hello Kitty" written on it, with a picture of Hello Kitty."

"Are you offending Hello Kitty?" asked MLII quietly.

"Uh...no."

"You'd better not be." MLII continued in the same quiet tone. "Now declare your love for Hello Kitty."

"Uh...." Spiral didn't quite know what to say to that.

A fire animation flashed in MLII's eyes, and she gripped Spiraldoor by the shoulders. "DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR HELLO KITTY!!!!!"

Spiral was about to choose between constant humiliation until the PC gang forgot about it (which could vary from 1 hour to 1 year) or being mauled to death by an eleven year old girl (mauling to death being slaps, pokes and yells) when Stacey gently pushed MLII away from Spiral. "There probably isn't any need for that."

"Sorry." MLII muttered. "Hello Kitty makes me act like that sometimes. That and I had a lot of sugar to day."

Spiral promtly glomped Stacey.

"Enough of the OOC-ness." said iHeckler. "Let's go find El Dango."


	6. Out of The Frying Pan

When the creepy cave collapsed, the rocks fell out onto the road, causing a minor traffic disturbance.

'He could still be in there,' said Hunch, uneasily. 'We only went a short way. We have to go further in.'

Everyone stormed back into the cave. Once they went to the centre, another rockfall trapped the heroes in a room, filled with cobwebs.

':?' asked Matyuv, the only one facing the centre of the room, poking Acarr and pulling on MLII's 'Hello Kitty' top.

They both spun around and started pulling other people's clothing.

People were either dumbstruck by the centre of the room, or tapping at the rock formation, trying to find a way out. Soon, everyone was looking at the room except Xenon.

'WHaT Is iT?' shouted Xenon, as he span around.

3 giant balls of string were stuck in the ceiling.

Something lowered itself down from the ceiling and broke open the balls. In one was Haruka, in another was Jona, both trapped with fear.

They were the next-door neighbours of the PC gang.

In the third was Joshua. His face was stuck in a shocked position.

A struggling El Dango was next to him, trying to break free of the web tomb.

The something was a giant spider.

It opened its mouth and shot out some garbage that sounded like '!!!!!!!!!!!!!GHYBJVBJNGVBGHBTHCGJJ!!!!!!!!!11111!1!' at Spiraldoor.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

'i fInd It hArd To bEliEve SomEthIng Can Be oRsuM anD crEepY at The SamE tiMe...' said iHeckler.

The spider took the words right out of Matyuv's mouth.

' :yum' it said, licking its lips.


End file.
